


Game Boy/Game Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen, pre-amnesia, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi can't sleep, so he decides to see who else is awake at this hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Boy/Game Girl

It was one in the morning and Naegi couldn’t sleep again. He knew it would be difficult being locked in the school for years and years but he had no idea how _boring_ it would be. Of course he’d given his consent, even set up the metal plates on the windows and watched as the vault-like steel door slammed shut, but he didn’t think the boredom would ever get to him.

It didn’t help that there was no internet access, not that there would be a point to it even if there was. And it didn’t help that Naegi himself was a self-declared “boring person,” bringing nothing with him to help keep him entertained. While everyone else had brought things to practice and learn about and do, Naegi had brought nothing with him at all.

Sure, there was the library, but reading could become tedious. Especially when there was only one table lamp, and a certain someone was _always_ using it. No, most of the time Naegi ended up talking to the others and sharing in their hobbies since he didn’t have any of his own. Once or twice he tried starting a diary, but thought the idea was silly and stopped after three or four entries.

So it was, on an average night, that Naegi found himself unable to sleep. He wondered if anyone was awake at the late hour, and decided to walk around the dorms looking to see if anyone had their lights on. Mondo was awake, but Naegi wasn’t interested in his company. They got along when in large groups, but one-on-one Naegi didn’t think they’d have much in common to talk about. He kept walking, pushing open the doors to the cafeteria.

Dark. Someone had turned the lights off before they left, and only the faint lights from the kitchen could be seen on one of the tables on the other side of the room. Or wait. No. Not the lights from the kitchen. Someone was sitting at the table with some sort of device. There were electronic chimey noises coming from that direction. It sounded like an old video game.

Naegi turned on the light.

Chihiro looked up, shielding her eyes from the light.

“Naegi?” she asked, her voice echoing in the open cafeteria.

“Yeah, it’s me. What were you doing with the light off?”

Chihiro lowered her hand. “Ah, it helps me to focus.”

She smiled, then looked back down at her work as Naegi walked over and took a seat at the table.

“What are those?”

“These?” Chihiro held up one of the two devices in front of her, looking at Naegi with a surprised expression on her face. “You don’t know what these are?”

“No,” Naegi said, and laughed nervously. “Is that strange?”

Chihiro smiled and put the device down.

“No, no,” she laughed in return. “These are called Game Boys; they’re handheld gaming consoles made by Nintendo.”

“Nintendo,” Naegi repeated. “Ah, like the Nintendo Wii!”

“Yes!” she replied, her smile widening as she did so. “Although these are a bit older, they came out in 1989.”

“1989,” Naegi looked surprised, “I wasn’t even born then.”

“I’m refurbishing them,” Chihiro smiled again, “and I also hacked some of the games to have better gameplay. Oh! And I installed wireless on the system.”

Naegi looked at the systems, and could see that one of them had its back off and its inner workings laid out.

“But, video games?” He looked confused. “I thought you were the Super High School Level Hacker, not the Super High School Level Video Game Expert.”

“Ah,” she said, biting her lip. “I like both! But I like video games more if I can hack them and install my own modifications.”

She grabbed the system with its parts hanging out and started installing them back into the device, then grabbed the other system and handed it to Naegi. This, he found, was the source of the music he had heard upon entering the room.

“How could you see what you were doing in the dark?” he asked.

She smiled.

“I used the light from one system to work on the other one. It makes it easier for me to focus if I’m not distracted by the other things in the room.”

“Oh.” He looked down at the system. “What game is this?”

“Pokémon,” said Chihiro. He knew the name but had never played any of the games.

“Pokémon,” he repeated. “Where you have monsters that fight against each other?”

“Yes,” Chihiro replied, when she had finished putting together the other system. She turned it on and the 8-bit music was doubled, creating an odd sort of dissonance.

“Let’s battle,” she said, and told him how to set it up.

It turned out that they would have three pokémon each. Naegi got a water type, a flying type and a fighting type. Chihiro had a grass type, an electric type and a psychic type. She said she would go easy on him because he hadn’t played it before, but Naegi told her to give it her all.

“I want to face the very best of you!” he said enthusiastically, a smile on his face, and she agreed to do her best.

At first Naegi didn’t know how to battle and used moves which wouldn’t work against the opponent, but over time he learned to pick the ones that were effective. Chihiro helped him along at first, lending him advice even though he refused to ask questions. Naegi was thankful, since he was too embarrassed to ask anyway.

After a long and difficult battle, Chihiro eventually won. Naegi could have foreseen it, and he knew Chihiro probably had as well, but he was okay with the result. After all, it was just a practice round.

“You’re very strong,” he said to Chihiro, and she looked up with a look of shock upon her face. Had he said something wrong?

“Strong?” she put down her Game Boy, looking like she was going to cry. “Thank you, but I’m not strong.”

Naegi put his system down and grabbed her hand.

“I think you’re strong,” he smiled reassuringly.

She wiped away a tear.

“Thank you,” she said, then picked her system back up. “Would you like to have a rematch? I’ll give you stronger pokémon this time.”

“Definitely!” Naegi replied. “I’ll beat you for sure this time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Chihiro is referred to with female pronouns in this fic because from Naegi's perspective at the time he thought Chihiro was female. I haven't written anything in a long time and this was sort of a practice run to get back into it. This is also the first time I've ever really tried writing fan fiction, so please don't judge it too harshly. :)


End file.
